I Know You Want These Handcuffs
by AmbrollinsMonster
Summary: Based off of the events on the 24th of October's episode of Smackdown. Seth Rollins brings up the usage of handcuffs on Dean Ambrose at Hell In A Cell. Little does Seth know that this has sparked something off inside of the Unstable Lunatic Fringe. This story is also leading up to Hell In A Cell.


It was finally a few days until Hell in a Cell and everyone was very anticipated for the event. Not to mention Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins. It would be the first time since they signed to WWE that both of them would step into the sadistic structure known as the Devil's Playground.

Friday Night Smackdown had just finished and Dean Ambrose was in his personal dressing room relaying the events that had just happened not too long ago.

**Earlier that night on Smackdown**

_Seth Rollins had made his promise to Dean saying that he would call him out to the ring later on Smackdown, whilst doing so he had many weapons dotted around on two tables in the middle of the ring; showing them off to the crowd who were eager to see Dean come out and attack Seth as usual._

_There were various weapons on both the tables, ranging from steel chairs, kendo sticks, bolt cutters, screwdrivers, steel pipes, 2x4's etc. _

_Rollins had been showing off many weapons that could be used during their match in hell whilst his security guards Joey Mercury and Jamie Noble had been keeping guard on the outside of the ring, making sure that Dean wouldn't be able to get his hands on Seth. _

_He had looked over all the weapons "What do I use? What do I use?" and picked up a pair of handcuffs "Oh perfect, handcuffs" said Seth showing them off to the crowd._

_"Since you like making a habit out of surprising me Ambrose, surprising me by coming from the oddest of places like birthday presents and under tables.__ O_nce I bind you to that cell and see the look on your face, y___ou'll have no where to run Ambrose and no where to hide."_

* * *

><p>Little did Seth know that his little act had sparked something off inside of Ambrose; he just smirked when he replayed Seth's words in his head about those handcuffs, about what he would do to him.<p>

After the show was over, Seth had gotten all his things together including his MITB briefcase after changing from his ring gear into his normal street clothes which consisted of black skinny jeans, a baggy white t-shirt and a black baseball cap.

Seth had made his way to his hotel which wasn't a long journey from the arena. He had just entered his room turning the lamp on which was located on a small table next to the sofa, little aware of the danger that was lurking close by. He threw his luggage bag and briefcase both on the sofa. Rollins then made his way over to the double glass doors, opening them and stepping out on to the balcony into the fresh night time air looking over the Dallas, Texas area.

"Tomorrow is definitely going to be an interesting day" Seth said to himself with a smile.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Dean was aimlessly wandering around the hallways in the same hotel that Seth was in. He had a grin plastered on his face, obviously having some kind of a plan in that unstable mind of his.<p>

While wondering around the halls, Dean had suddenly stopped in his tracks only just noticing that he didn't know what room or floor Seth was on.

"Well god dammit! Guess I gotta find someone that knows where the two-toned ninja boy is at." Dean said placing his hands on his hips.

Dean decided that looking for someone that he knew in this huge hotel was going to be a hard task since he didn't know which superstars had arrived and what they were doing, since it was starting to get late and most of them would be in bed by now since Hell in a Cell was tomorrow and everyone wanted to be well rested for the event.

Ambrose though didn't really care about that, he wanted to find Rollins and put his little plan into action. Dean just wandered up to a random door, hoping that it was another WWE superstar on the other side. If not, then it'd be a bit awkward for him.

Dean kept knocking on the door and then turned his head to look down the hallway, not realizing that the door had opened and he just accidentally hit somebody in the face.

"Ouch!"

Then a hand suddenly captured Dean's wrist which caused him to snap his head around to look at the person he had just hit.

"Do not touch the money maker" The Miz spoke up motioning his free hand around his face.

"Yeah yeah, whatever" Dean rolled his eyes at Miz's stupid catchphrase and pulled his arm away from him.

"Do you know what time it is Ambrose? Shouldn't you be in bed, not wandering around the hallways?" Dean looked over the Miz's shoulder to see none other than Damien Mizdow.

"You even keep your little stunt double with you in the bedroom as well Miz?" Dean had a grin on his face whilst the Miz looked over to Mizdow who slightly backed away back into the room and then back to Ambrose.

"Yeah, whatever Ambrose. What do you want at this time anyway?" The Miz was slightly getting annoyed at the Unstable Lunatic in front of him.

"I'm looking for the Authority's Golden Boy, Seth Rollins." Ambrose said with a small smile appearing on his face.

"Ohhh, how come? I thought you and Rollins never wanted to cross each others paths apart from when you're both in the ring?" The Miz was curious at how Dean was acting but thought nothing of it since Dean was unstable and would do anything weird or strange at any time.

"Well...We kinda have some unfinished business that we need to attend to." Dean's smile disappeared and he just had a cold look in his eye.

The Miz got an ice cold chill down the back of his spine seriously though, how could someone look so happy and cheerful then go the completely opposite way and look cold and menacing.

"I see..." The Miz didn't want to know what kind of unfinished business that Dean and Seth had so he decided not to ask any more questions about it.

"Well...Seth's room is on the 6th floor, the one above this floor. His room No. is 207" The Miz told Dean, his face seemed to go from ice cold looking back to having a warm smile on it.

"Thanks" Dean replied whilst walking down the hall towards the lift.

* * *

><p>On the 6th floor, Dean was making his way down the hall looking at all the door numbers trying to find 207. He was so close to finding Seth, he couldn't wait to be in his presence.<p>

Finally, it was in front of him. Number 207, Seth Rollins's room. He raised his right arm and balled his hand up gently knocking on the door.

Seth was still stood outside on the balcony, just looking over the city listening to his own thoughts until he heard a knocking sound on his hotel room door.

He walking back into the room looking over at the clock on the wall, it read 11:15 pm. He wondered who would be up at this time since everyone was in bed resting for tomorrow since it was gonna be a long and very tiring day for most superstars including him. Then Seth thought he should be really getting to bed as well but then he had to attend to the knocking on his hotel door.

Rollins went to open the door and was shocked to see who was on the other side. Dean just stood there in his usual blue jeans, white tank top and his grey leather jacket. He was looking at Seth with a smile which was odd but it made Seth feel unusual.

"Hey Dean, what are you doing here at this time? How did you even find me as a matter of fact?" Seth was curious to why Dean showed up at his hotel room especially at this hour.

"Well... I just wanted to you know, check up on you" Ambrose scratched the back of his head which Seth thought was kinda cute, even if his unstableness was just a gimmick he found Dean pretty hot when he acted up but he would never admit it to him now.

"And I kinda found you by maybe asking The Miz, in the process I nearly ruined his money maker." Dean's comment about the Miz made Seth laugh, he felt more comfortable around the unstable man.

"Well?..." Dean asked.

"Well? Well what?" Replied Seth.

"Are we just gonna hang out in the hallway or are you gonna invite me in at least?"

Seth didn't realize that they were both stood talking in the hallway, just by being around Dean made him forget about everything else.

"Umm yeah, sure" Seth moved out of the way of the door so he could let Dean into his hotel room. He could suddenly feel his face heat up. How could Mr Money in the Bank, Seth Rollins get flustered over a simple little situation as that?

Luckily his blush didn't stay long which was a relief for Seth.

Ambrose walked into Seth's room and playfully punched Seth on his right shoulder as he passed by him, making his way to the sofa where he just sat himself down. Rollins stood near the open door and rubbed where Dean had punched him and he noticed.

"I hope I didn't bruise the Authority's Little Golden Boy?" Dean said with sarcasm in his voice as he stretched his arms across the sofa.

"Of course not Ambrose, I can take much more than just a punch to the shoulder." Seth replied while shutting his hotel door.

"Good, I should hope so." Dean looked over at Seth and grinned at him. Rollins just rolled his eyes.

"Since you and me both are gonna be in hell tomorrow. I won't go easy on you and I don't expect you to either" Dean said playfully.

"I know and really Dean? Since when do you go easy on anybody, especially me?"

Ambrose just laughed then motioned for Seth to join him on the sofa. Seth complied with Dean's request and walked over to the sofa, he moved his luggage and his MITB briefcase out of the way and sat next to Dean.

"By the way your little promo on Smackdown, showing off what kind of weapons you could use on me was pretty good, I'll give you that" Dean just looked at over Seth and smiled at him.

"Oh that, thanks...I thought it was pretty good too" Seth replied looking over at Dean waiting for some kind of a smart comment since this is Dean we are talking about.

"But I'll doubt you'll actually use some of the weapons you picked up, like handcuffs...seriously?" Dean said with a laugh.

There it was, the smart comment from Dean which kinda annoyed Seth a little.

"Really? How'd you know if I were gonna use them on you?" Seth looked over at Dean with curiosity in his eyes to see how he would respond.

"I honestly don't know if you would... But it just isn't you Seth, you couldn't or more like wouldn't bind me to that cell tomorrow and have your way with me." Dean just smirked at the last few words that came out of his mouth. "But I know that if I had a hold of those handcuffs, I'd probably bind you to a few more places than just that cell..." Dean paused for a few seconds looking over at Seth to see what his reaction would be to the next few words that came out.

"...More like to my bed instead." Dean said running his tongue over his bottom lip.

Seth's looked over at Dean with wide eyes at what he had just said to him. He felt his face heat up rapidly which Dean obviously saw.

Seth then rested both his elbows on his knees and let his head drop onto his hands hiding his flustered face. Ambrose just grinned and thought to himself _"Wow, little Sethie is still so cute and innocent."_

Dean moved both his arms from either side of the sofa that they were on and put his left hand on Seth's back rubbing it up and down slowly. "Don't worry Sethie, I was only joking around."

Seth tensed up at first when he felt Dean's hand on his back but he finally relaxed when he heard those words come from his mouth. He looked up from his hands to the right, looking over at Dean who had a smile on his face.

"Really Dean?" Seth said with an innocent look on his face.

"Of course you can Rollins, I mean we are still best friends. We are like this." Dean replied holding his right hand up with his index and middle fingers entwined around each other showing Seth that they were still close even after all those fateful events had taken place over the past few months.

Seth looked over at Dean's fingers and smiled before throwing himself towards Dean and locking both his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"I'm so glad that we are still friends after everything that I did to you and Roman." Seth replied hugging Dean much tighter.

"Best friends" Dean corrected Seth who didn't realize where he was sitting at that moment. Seth had thrown himself at Dean just to hug him and he ended up sitting on his lap instead. Rollins didn't notice until Dean was grinning like a mad man and he eventually got the sign. He looked down and saw where he was.

"Sorry, I kinda got carried away whilst trying to hug you since it has been so long since we've been this close." Rollins eyes locked with Dean's and he was positively sure that he saw something in them but took no notice, moving his head to the side away from Dean's gaze.

Dean just smiled and moved his legs trying to get comfortable since the two-toned man was sat right on top of them. This sudden movement caused Rollins to look back at Dean who had a smirk stuck on his face.

Seth blushed and noticed that Ambrose had looked down towards his lips and then back up to his eyes, signalling what he wanted or more like what he was going to do. Seth was right, he did see something in Dean's eyes. There was lust written all over his eyes.

Before they both knew it, both of them had started leaning in towards each other slowly. Dean had noticed that Seth's breathing had slightly increased and within a few inches the space between them had disappeared.

Their lips locked together, kissing each other passionately. Dean flicked his tongue across Seth's bottom lip asking for his permission to enter but Seth always liked to tease Ambrose, keeping his lips shut tight. This made Dean a little irritated so instead he moved his right hand and placed in on Seth's hip, squeezing tightly which made Rollins shudder a little. But he still managed to keep his mouth shut.

He then gently brushed his teeth against Seth's lips and bit down on his bottom one hoping that he would get a chance to enter his precious Seth's mouth, getting a chance to taste him. But when he did that, Seth let out a small moan which then brought both of them back in to reality.

They both pulled apart just looking at each other, eyes glazed over and breathing heavily. The both of them just sat there together for a few minutes until their breathing had slowed down and returned to normal.

Dean scratched the back of his head while Seth got off of his lap and sat back down on his original seat.

"Umm...sorry about that" Seth spoke up breaking the lingering silence that was around them whilst blushing like crazy.

"Hey Seth, it's okay. It just kinda happened in the moment " Dean reassured Seth giving him a heartwarming smile.

Dean then looked around the room, eyes landing on the clock. It was getting pretty late.

Ambrose then got up from the sofa making his way towards the door. "Well Rollins, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then since it's getting late now."

Seth didn't want to hear those dreaded words come from Dean, they had just shared a passionate moment that wouldn't happen again in a long time. He didn't want the unstable man to leave him after that.

"Wait!" Seth jumped up from the sofa and grabbed Dean's right arm making him turn around before he got to the door.

Seth pulled Dean towards him and hugged him before looking up at him into his soft blue eyes. "Why don't you stay here with me tonight? It'll be just like old times when..." Seth stopped and let his head drop down, hugging Dean even tighter.

Ambrose knew what Seth was going to say but it would just cause him so much pain and heartache after everything that had happened. He lifted Seth's chin up with his right index finger so their eyes would lock together. "Sure Sethie, I'll stay with you tonight." With that being said, Dean leaned down and kissed Seth's forehead which made his smile.

Seth felt so much better now knowing that Dean was gonna stay by his side until tomorrow morning when they would have to go back their separate ways.

Seth released Ambrose from his grip and smiled at him which made Dean grin.

"Well I'm gonna head off to the bedroom now and get changed." Seth said pointing towards the bedroom.

"Sure, I'm just gonna go get a glass of water before bed." Replied Dean

Seth gave Dean a nod before he disappeared into the room while he went over to the counter where there were glasses placed. He picked one up and went over to the sink and turned the tap on, filling the glass to a set point before stopping the water.

He just looked at the glass full of water when he suddenly remembered what he had been keeping in his grey leather jacket, he smirked and took a few sips of the water before he had enough and put it down on the counter.

Making his way towards the bedroom, he opened the door and saw Seth laid out on his back on the bed in nothing but black pajama bottoms with no shirt. He had his eyes shut but Dean knew he wasn't asleep already, he was just waiting patiently for him.

Dean looked over at Seth and smiled, he was a handsome man.

He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Seth just caressing his hair which made Seth open his eyes and smile when he saw Dean looking down at him.

"Finally here I see" Seth grinned up at Dean who rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Yeah finally here" Dean replied mocking Seth who sat up from the bed and playfully slapped him on his left arm. Dean stuck his tongue out at Seth who laughed.

Ambrose stripped off all his clothes leaving his leather jacket on the bedside table. He was wearing nothing but only his black boxers which definitely caught Seth's eyes.

He then made his way over to the bed and crawled over to Seth, motioning for him to lay back down on the bed. Seth did as he was told to and layed back down closing his eyes again. Dean then crawled up and over Seth's body, positioning his weight on his hips so Dean was then straddling him.

This caught Rollins's attention and his eyes snapped back open to see what the unusual weight was on his body. He looked up and he saw Dean looking back down at him with a smile on his face.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Rollins was shocked to see Ambrose straddling him on his bed.

"What?" Dean moved his head to the side with a curious look on his face which then turned into a smile.

"Just relax already Seth. I just want to give you a goodnight's kiss before we both head off to sleep, that's all."

Seth did as Dean told him to, he felt Rollins relax and unwind underneath him which was a good sign he thought. Ambrose moved up towards Seth's neck, planting little kisses he could anywhere he got the chance. It was when Dean finally reached his neck, he bit down on Seth's golden sun-kissed skin not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to leave a mark.

A sign that Seth still belonged to Dean even after all the events in the past. He closed his eyes, shutting them tight and he let out a long moan which was Dean's name. This only caused the older man to smirk against his skin whilst still nibbling on his neck.

Seth, in a trance didn't notice that the unstable mans weight had shifted slightly above him but only to return a few moments later. Dean moved from Seth's neck over to his lips, catching him off guard and kissing him passionately. Rollins loved the attention he was getting from his former Shield brother, he didn't want it to end but unfortunately it had to. They both needed to save their energy and rest for tomorrow, it was going to be a big day for them both.

Seth kept on kissing Dean back until he felt hands on both of his wrists. Dean had pulled away from Seth and instead grabbed his hands and pulled them over his head.

Rollins looked up at Dean and he was pissed off which Ambrose noticed straight away.

"Hey, don't give me that look Sethie, you know what I'm like." Dean grinned.

"You said you'd just give me a goodnight kiss and it ended up as a make-out session instead." Seth blushed and moved his head to the side away from Ambrose's gaze.

"Yeah, I did kinda say that didn't I?" Ambrose just scratched the back of his head again. "Well I'm sorry Sethie, I just can't resist you and your body alright. You're just so damn gorgeous."

Seth moved his head back and looked up at Dean who was blushing like crazy at what he said.

"Really?" Seth was shocked at what Dean said, since when was he the type of guy to say compliments to people.

"Yes Seth, really." Dean replied trying to avert his eyes from meeting Seth's.

Dean's reply made Seth's heart flutter with joy. He was glad to have Ambrose as his best friend or more like his close best friend.

Seth relaxed underneath Dean again, closing his eyes. Dean thought this was his golden opportunity so he had to work fast.

Rollins heard the clinking of metal and his eyes shot open. He looked up and saw Dean who was twirling a pair of handcuffs around his finger with a smirk plastered on his face.

Something about seeing Dean straddling his hips, holding handcuffs and smirking really seemed to do something to Seth. It made Dean look really hot and dangerous at the same time. Seth didn't realize but his breathing and body temperature had slowly started to both rise.

Then it suddenly hit him.

_"But I know that if I had a hold of those handcuffs, I'd probably bind you to a few more places than just that cell..."_

_"...More like to my bed instead."_

Dean saw the look on Seth's face, he was working it all out, putting the pieces of the puzzle all back together. While Seth was figuring everything out, Dean unlocked one side of the handcuffs and placed it around Rollins's wrist locking it, while the other side was locked onto the bed. Rendering Seth pinned down, unable to move to arms.

Seth only noticed this had happened once he heard the locking sound of the cuffs. Dean Ambrose had gotten Seth Rollins pinned down to the bed with nowhere to go.

Dean laughed a little once he saw Seth look back from the handcuffs toward him, he gave Seth a smirk. Just looking at Seth wriggle and squirm underneath him, trying to break free from the cuffs made his body warm up tremendously.

Seth looked so vulnerable and innocent, Dean was so glad that he could have him all to himself.

"I told you Seth, I told you I'd do it" Dean smirked licking his bottom lip...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**The idea for this story came to me after watching this Friday's episode of Smackdown. Seth mentioning that he could possibly use handcuffs to bind Dean to the cell. Omg I can't believe he said that ^(o)^**

**I hope you guys enjoy this story so far. I had a lot of fun writing this up also with some help from my younger sister :3**

**I can't wait for Hell In A Cell tonight, it's gonna be so awesome! **

**Hope that Dean and Seth destroy each other in that cell causing a lot of chaos but don't hurt each other tremendously since they have never experienced what's it like in the sadistic structure.**

**Also please Rate & Review thanks! :)**


End file.
